Sun
by Junibyou
Summary: She was just a person but she gradually gave you light. (Female reader/Honoka as a late Christmas gift!)


It was just a short moment in class.

You've already learned the material due to accidentally going ahead when studying. You decided to doodle on your hand to pass some time before lunch.

You weren't sure why, but you were doodling the girl that sat in front of you. You remember that her name is Kousaka Honoka and she had a really bright smile. It gave you inspiration to draw so maybe you decided to capture some of that brightness. You're confused as to why you drew on your hand rather than on scrap paper or something.

And when she caught your hand with wandering eyes during lunch with her friends, your heart dropped.

* * *

"You're an artist? That's really cool!" She's happy about the fact that you drew her on your hand. You're surprised that she's not disgusted in the slightest.

"Y— Yeah, I guess..."

It's after school. When the bell rang, Honoka immediately turned to you with that giant grin of hers. It made your heart skip a beat.

Honoka started asking questions about your work. You're a bit frightened from her energy but answer them with no hesitation. She responds with enthusiasm, even rocking her chair back and forth as you honestly tell her that she inspires you to draw more.

The rest of the memory is a blur. All you can remember is her smile.

* * *

You find a magenta and white envelope in your locker, held together with a heart sticker. It was such a beautiful design for a letter that only said, "See me at the rooftop after school."

You kept them waiting. You had class duty and you were too nervous to see who it was. You paced around the school, passing by the stairs to the rooftop several times until after an hour or so you mustered up your courage to walk up and burst through the door.

There's a single person facing the door.

The sunset was nothing compared to those bright blue eyes filled with hope.

* * *

Your hands are cold and you can't move your fingers very well. It's barely even fall yet it's colder than you can imagine. Your breath that disappears into the night chill doesn't help for long. Your clothes are warm but your face and hands aren't.

You're waiting outside a cafe. It's been several months since that day and you still recall that sun-like smile.

You two have been talking for a while. You learn that she helps out with her family shop, practices her idol activities, hangs out with her friends, does school work (sometimes) and yet still makes time to see you. Feelings of joy rise in your chest and you can't stop the smile spreading across your cheeks.

When the person that brought it to your face showed up, out of breath and appearance disheveled from rushing so quickly, a wave of calm washes over you. Her hand that reaches for yours is warm and melts into your hand perfectly. Honoka gives you a toothy grin and apologizes for being late, trying to explain her excuse as you start walking alongside her.

You're happy.

* * *

You're alone at home. It's snowing outside.

You look at the clock. It's a quarter to twelve. You sigh and lean back in your seat on the couch, blankly staring at the TV. You're not really paying attention to whatever's on but for once, you don't want to work. You wanted to take this time off.

It's cold. You breathe into your hands and rub them together, pulling your blanket further over your shoulders. For some reason, the peace and solitude you have right now doesn't feel right.

When the door bursts open and an orange-haired Santa shouts about Christmas, you forget about everything else.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Honoka marches in with a half-filled sack over her shoulder. She's grinning but also shivering, lightly covered in snow.

You rush her in and have her sit down. You give her your blanket and tell her to wait as you make her something hot to drink. You step back but your wrist is suddenly grabbed.

You look at her, confused when she doesn't say anything and only gives you a smile. You're startled when she suddenly pulls you in for a tight hug, having you seated on her lap.

"I want to get warm like this!" Her voice is filled with enthusiasm. You were pulled in to her chest so when you feel the vibrations from her voice, the steady rhythm of her heartbeat, you feel at peace.

You don't know how long you two stayed like that. All you focused on was her breathing and her cold skin that gradually became warm.

"Hey…" Honoka calls for your attention. You look up. Her eyes are serious but her smile is a little playful. "Your present this year is Santa."

You take off the fake beard she has on and slip off the hat, giving her a pat on the head. You haven't said anything but she seems to understand anyways. "Did you want Honoka instead?"

You nod.

She gives you a goofy grin and holds you closer, a sigh of glee leaving her lips.

The joy that swells in your chest can't compare to anything else.

* * *

 **A/N** : Merry (late) Christmas Koyomi :V

I'm in a slump so I couldn't write something better but I did my best.


End file.
